Time is All They Had
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Time is all anyone has. Time to get to know someone, to fall in love, to feel pain, and one day time runs out.


**XashXdawnX - Here's a new OldRival oneshot, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to the owners, I own nothing.**

Gary wiped down the counter and looked out into the dining area. Happy customers all around. He saw a few regulars sitting at the bar, a group of teens sitting along the wall, and couples sitting in the corners.

The bell chimed from the door and he looked over at the door and smirked.

Short and slim with long blonde hair falling across her shoulders and dark green eyes. Today she wore a white sundress and wedges. A book bag was slung across her shoulder.

"Hello. French Vanilla Frappuccino, right beautiful?" He asked as she stopped at the counter.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously...it's the same thing almost every day. You need something new to say..." She trailed and glanced at his nametag. "Gary."

This was the first time she had ever called him by his name.

"Was I correct?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Oh and just for the record, knock it off. I have a boyfriend."

Every day she would come in here and they would talk. He would tease her and flirt, but she never reacted. Now he knew why.

He turned and started making her coffee.

"Oh and I need two muffins." She called.

"What kind, beautiful?" He asked.

A sigh of annoyance.

"I said knock it off..."

Gary placed the coffee on the counter and picked two muffins out that she had pointed to.

"Okay, your total is eight seventy seven."

She gave him the money and left.

Today she seemed colder than normal.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the day the blonde haired girl had called Gary by his name. And she continued to come to the cafe every day, but never called him Gary again.

"Three sixty, beautiful." He said.

She huffed and dug the money out. She grabbed her drink and left.

* * *

Gary wiped down the counter and looked at the clock. The cafe would be closing soon and she hadn't came in today. That marked the first day.

It had been a month and the blonde hair girl hadn't came back.

"You okay, Gary?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, just thinking. One of my regulars hasn't been here in a month."

"Maybe they had to start saving money and couldn't come and get the overpriced coffee we have. I'm sure they'll show up again."

Gary shrugged and hoped that she would show up again.

* * *

It was nearing closing time and Gary was the only employee left in the cafe.

The bell chimed. "We're closing soon." He said as he came out from the back.

A girl was standing in the doorway.

"Oh...umm...I'll just leave then." She said.

Gary saw that she was upset.

"No, you don't have to leave. What would you like? It'll be on the house, you look like you could need someone to talk to..."

The girl walked into the cafe and approached the counter. Something about her was familiar, but she kept her head down, so Gary couldn't figure out what it was.

She was short with dark brown hair that was cut in a pixie cut. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a hoodie.

She was now sitting at the bar.

"French Vanilla Frappuccino and a blueberry muffin...please." She said softly.

"Coming right up. Are you okay?" Gary asked as he turned and started making her coffee.

"I...not really." She replied.

Gary set the drink in front of her and placed her muffin on a plate and hopped over the counter and sat at the bar.

"Well what's wrong?" He asked.

She laughed and shook her head.

"You have no idea who I am." She said.

"No...I know exactly who you are. Your drink gave you away. You had blonde hair last time I saw you." Gary replied.

"Well that makes me feel a little better."

"So what's wrong? A beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be frowning."

She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Well...remember when I saw you that day and I called you by your name?"

"Yeah, I still don't know your name."

"Well I know I was a cold bitch to you that day and I apologize for that. I had recieved some bad news that day."

Gary remained quiet.

"I found out that I have cancer and that I'm dying."

Gary was shocked.

"I told my boyfriend tonight...I couldn't ever find the courage to until tonight. And well he broke up with me..."

She laughed. "Just because I'm dying. He doesn't want to have to watch me die. Right when I needed him the most he leaves."

She started crying and Gary didn't know what to do. He hated when girls cried.

"Well he's an idiot for breaking up with a beautiful girl. He only thought of himself and not once about your feelings. He's stupid and I want to beat his ass up."

She laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"Thanks..."

Gary managed to cheer her up by making small talk. Before they knew it, it was midnight.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, you haven't been able to clean..." She said, hopping up.

"It's fine. I can get it done in a few minutes."

"Well thanks for being a friend to a complete stranger, Gary."

"You're not a complete stranger. You're one of my regular customers."

She smiled.

"But I would like to know your name."

She walked to the door.

"The name's Leaf Green." She said, opening the door and leaving.

"Leaf..." Gary muttered to himself.

He grabbed her cup and napkin, but stopped. The napkin had writing on it.

'Thanks for listening. Call me, Leaf.' Her number was written below.

Gary smiled and put the number into his phone.

* * *

Over the next two months Leaf came into the cafe closer to closing time and spent time talking to Gary.

"Are you in college?" Leaf asked, looking up from her book as she heard Gary approach.

Gary nodded his head.

"But you seem to work here every day and all day at that."

"I take online classes. I have to make money to help pay bills and everything. My grandpa is sick and hardly able to take care of himself, let alone make money."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What are you majoring in?"

"Veterinary Medicine, I want to be around animals and help them."

"That's nice. I want to be a teacher, but...I most likely won't get to."

"I believe you will."

Leaf gave a small smile. "Maybe..."

... ... ...

Leaf sat, watching as Gary put away the dishes. His phone rang and he answered it while he continued to clean.

"Hello?"

Leaf picked up her book to start reading, when she jumped startled from something crashing to the floor.

She looked up to see Gary falling to his knees and pulling at his hair.

"Gary!" She cried, running to where he was.

He was full on crying when Leaf knelt beside him and Lead knew what had happened. His grandfather had passed.

"He's gone..." Gary muttered, pulling at his hair.

Leaf put her arms around him and hugged him, running her hands down his back.

"I'm so sorry, Gary." She said, softly.

"I-I have to get- I have to get home." Gary said and stood up.

"Gary, you're in no state to drive. I'll drive." Leaf said.

Gary looked at Leaf.

"But-"

"Gary, please. You were there when I needed a friend, now it's my turn."

Gary dug his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Leaf.

"Now come on." She said, taking his hand and pulling him along.

... ... ...

Once they arrived at Gary's house, Gary was quick to go inside. Leaf quickly followed after him. When she got inside, she saw Gary being hugged by a young woman with brown hair.

"I'm so sorry, Gary. He was doing so well too..." The woman said, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know..." He said, softly.

Leaf then noticed a few other people. One a boy that was Gary's age with black hair, a girl who had to be a few years younger than Gary with blue hair and holding the black hair boy's hand, and a young woman with blue hair.

The black haired boy's eyes were glossy. He was trying not to cry.

Gary was released from the hug and he looked at the black haired boy.

"I'm sorry, Gary." He said, blinking and holding his eyes closed for a moment.

Gary had tears falling silently down his face and the boy hugged him. The girl soon joined the hug too, hugging both boys.

Leaf stood against the door, awkwardly and feeling like she didn't belong here.

* * *

It had been a few months since Gary's grandfather had passed away and he was himself once again, but he still had his days.

Leaf walked into the cafe and waved to Gary who smiled and waved back.

Gary was actually getting off early for once and had asked if Leaf wanted to do something.

After waiting thirty minutes, Leaf heard Gary approaching.

"Ready?" He asked.

Leaf nodded her head and noticed that he had changed out of his uniform. Instead of being in the black pants, a red button up shirt, black sneakers, and a little black and red tie he was in light jeans, black boots, and a black hoodie.

Leaf stood up and followed Gary out of the cafe.

"So what are we doing?" Leaf asked as she wrapped her arms around herself as the chilly wind hit her.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one, I promise."

... ... ...

Gary pulled to a stop as he parked. Leaf looked to see that they were at the mall.

"The mall?" Leaf asked.

"You told me it's been forever since you've been to the mall. So I decided to bring you here for a day of fun and you can shop." Gary replied.

"I don't have any money..."

"I'll buy whatever you want."

"But-"

"It's my treat, Leafy."

Leaf was speechless. No one had done something like this for her before. And Gary had called her Leafy.

"Okay..."

They walked through the mall and Leaf still couldn't believe that Gary was doing this.

"So your hair is naturally brown, isn't it?" Gary asked.

Leaf laughed and nodded her head. "Yep. The blonde was just a phase I went through."

"I like the brown better."

"Me too. I miss my long hair though..." Leaf muttered and frowned.

"Either way you're beautiful."

Leaf felt her cheeks heat up.

Leaf suddenly squealed and ran ahead of Gary and straight into the bookstore.

When Gary walked in he found Leaf in one of the aisle looking at the books.

... ... ...

The sun was starting to set by time Gary and Leaf left the mall. Leaf had gotten some new books, a few CDs and DVDs and even got a Pokemon Eevee doll made from Build-A-Pokemon.

"Thanks Gary. This means a lot. I mean no one has done this for me...ever. It means a lot. You don't treat me like I'm dying, you treat me like I'm just a regular girl. And for that I'm thankful."

"Well you don't deserve to be treated any differently."

Leaf smiled and opened the car door. Gary hopped into the car and started it.

"So where are we going now?" Leaf asked.

"One more small surprise." Gary replied as he backed out of the parking spot.

... ... ...

Gary pulled to a stop on a hill and opened his door. Leaf opened her door and walked to the front of the car, where Gary was.

"Wow it's so pretty." Leaf said, looking at the sunset which was casting across the water that was down below.

"I like to come here. It's quiet and calms me."

"Is this where you vanish at times?" Leaf asked, softly.

"Yeah. This is where I went after Gramps funeral."

Leaf hugged Gary then, hearing his voice crack slightly.

"Hey Leaf?" Gary asked.

"Yeah?" Leaf asked, pulling away and looking up at him.

"I like you."

Leaf looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Leaf, you're amazing. I don't care that you're sick and dying. These months that I've gotten to know you...they've been amazing. You're beautiful, smart, and just...I like you a lot...and I would like you to be my girlfriend."

Leaf blinked as she felt her eyes burn.

She hugged Gary and kissed his cheek.

"I like you too. Are you sure you want to take this chance? I'm a grenade, after all."

"I'm sure. I don't care if I only have a little bit of time with you. I'll treasure it."

Leaf smiled and nodded her head. "Okay."

Gary smiled and picked her up and spun her around, causing Leaf to laugh.

"Thank you."

* * *

It had been a few months since Gary had asked Leaf to be his girlfriemd and they were happy together.

"So what do you want to do when I get off work?" Gary asked as he came to wipe off some tables.

"I don't know it's raining and cold." Leaf replied.

"Well how about a movie night at your place or my place?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. I'll pick up some takeout and you can pick the movie."

"That works. Will it be chinese takeout?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" Leaf cried, smiling.

... ... ...

Gary was now on break and took a seat next to Leaf.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked.

Leaf held up the book so he could see the title.

"You get off soon, right?" She asked.

"Yep. In an hour."

"Okay, I'm probably about to head home and get the movie set up and all that."

"Making a fort?"

"Of course!" Leaf cried, causing Gary to chuckle.

"Okay." Gary said and got up.

He returned with his jacket and gave it to Leaf.

"I don't want you getting sick or wet."

Leaf smiled at him and slid the jacket on.

"Thanks." She said and stood up.

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe." She said and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss Gary.

Gary watched her leave and finished his break, before returning to work.

... ... ...

Leaf sat on her bed, waiting. She glanced at the clock and saw that Gary should be off. Maybe he wasn't off yet...

She grabbed her phone and dialed the cafe.

"Hello, this is Serena from Coffee Lovers Cafe. May I help you?"

"Hey Serena, it's Leaf. I was wondering if Gary was off?"

"Oh hey, Leaf! Gary left about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh okay, thanks."

Leaf ended the call and frowned. Maybe the chinese place was busy.

"Maybe I should call."

Leaf dialed Gary and waited for him to pick up. It rang twice, but it didn't go to voicemail, it said the phone was disconnected.

Leaf felt that something had happened and jumped when her phone rang. She saw that it was Ash, one of Gary's friends who had became her friend.

"Hey Ash."

"Leaf..."

Something was wrong.

"Ash...what's wrong?"

"I...It's..."

It sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"Ash...what's wrong?" She asked, panicking.

"It's Gary-"

"What happened?"

"Come to the hospital."

Leaf felt numb.

... ... ...

Leaf arrived at the hospital and saw Ash and Dawn, his girlfriend.

"Ash, what happened?" She asked once she reached him.

"He was in an accident..."

"Is he okay?"

"He was hit by a drunk driver...his car ran off the road and he hit a tree..."

"Please...tell me he's okay..."

"I'm sorry...he's gone." Ash said softly and frowning.

Leaf felt sick and she fell to the ground, crying.

The last thing she had said to him was to be safe and he was gone now because of a drunk driver.

"What about the other driver?" She asked, looking at Ash.

"He's perfectly fine." Dawn said, frowning.

Leaf got up from the ground.

"Can...can I see him?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll take you to the room..." Ash said, wrapping an arm around Leaf.

Leaf wiped at her eyes. She couldn't believe this.

"Why him?" She asked.

Ash stopped at a door and Leaf looked at him.

"We'll be right here." He said, hugging her.

"Thanks..."

She took a shuddering breath and opened the door.

She closed the door before she looked up. She couldn't believe the sight before her.

"Oh Gary!" She cried, running over to the bed.

He was pale. His skin was no longer warm. His beautiful eyes...she would never see again. She would never see his rare smile again that caused his eyes to crinkle at the edges. She would never hear his laugh. She would never get to see his oh-so-famous smirk that she had seen so many times. He would never hold her in his arms again. He would never run his hand through her hair. They would never have movie nights again, where they ate chinese food and built a fort and stayed up late, talking and just being together. She would never get to kiss him again. He would never become a vet now.

"Why you? I was suppose to go before you." She asked, crying and resting her head on his chest.

His heartbeat was no more and this caused her to cry harder. The comforting sound was no more.

Had he died at the scene or had they tried to save him? Don't think about that...Leaf.

"I'll see you again..." She said softly and took one final look before leaving.

* * *

It had been two months since Gary had passed and Leaf's health had gone downhill, quickly.

Leaf knew her time was coming. She could feel her body slowly losing the fight. She had begged her parents to let her be at home instead of in the hospital and they had agreed.

Leaf was laying her bed with Gary's jacket on. The jacket was the only thing she had, besides the memories. It still smelled like him, but she had to bury her face in it to get a hint of it.

... ... ...

Leaf opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her eyes. But what confused her was the noises she heard. She heard crying.

"What?"

She looked around and saw that 'she' was still laying in her bed. She then realized she had passed.

The light wasn't sunlight. She looked at it and looked at her family. At least she had gone in her sleep, but they had found her like that.

She frowned.

"Leaf?"

Leaf turned hearing the voice and she smiled and felt tears. There stood Gary, just how she always knew him. He wasn't damaged. He was perfectly fine.

"Gary..."

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Leaf looked at her family.

"They'll be okay."

Leaf walked to Gary and took his hand.

"I missed you, Gary."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I left."

Leaf smiled and cupped his face.

"It wasn't your fault." She said, kissing him.

"I like you with long brown hair better than blonde."

Leaf looked and saw that her hair was long again instead of the pixie cut. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Now reunited, they walked into the light, hand in hand and with smiles on their faces.

 **Please R &R**


End file.
